castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena
The Arena was a new, temporary tournament. Season 1 began on March 24th and ended on April 12th of 2010. It provided a new challenge to higher-level players. With the introduction of War, the Arena tab was removed from the Battle page. General Overview In the Arena, competitors fight against each other in a pretty similar manner to that of the classical 1v1 battle style, either by invading or dueling. However, victories in the arena don't count for the classical Battle Rank. Instead, the winner earns a number of Arena Points which determine the Arena Rank by percentiles. At the conclusion of the Arena Season, the higher your rank is, the better your prize, and the more prizes you receive. Arena Guard Your Arena Guard will give you advantages while battling in Arena. Your Arena Guard will not provide any benefits outside of Arena. Each Arena Guard will stay with you for 24 hours. Arena Guard Classes When Arena Guard members join you, you collect cumulative boosts to your base stats. *'Knight (Less Gold Lost from Defeats)' *:Knights are the mainstay of any army. Able to hold their own while protecting the weak, Knights embody the true qualities of a warrior. *'Cleric (+2 Defense to Player)' *:Clerics are known best for the their holy powers that restore health and cleanse ailments from the body. Clerics are vital for any team. *'Warrior (+2 Attack to Player)' *:Warriors often do not get enough credit on the battlefield but their physical prowess and ferocity in fights is rarely matched. *'Rogue (Gain More Gold from Victories)' *:Rogues are masters of agility and ambush, able to take down their foes before they know what hit them. *'Hunter (Chance for Extra Arena Points from Victories)' *:Hunters often prefer to setup traps and take down their enemies from distance, thus limiting the amount of effort it takes to win. *'Sage (Increased XP from Victories)' *:Though most might mistake Sages as weak and frail adversaries, their wealth of knowledge in the magical arts makes them useful allies in battle. *'Paladin (+5 Defense to Player)' *:The epitome of holy knighthood, Paladins put their own lives on the line to defend those weaker themselves. They are truly selfless individuals. *'Mage (+5 Attack to Player)' *:Mages are capable of destroying entire battalions of troops with a few utterances of magical incantations. *'Blood Knight (Greater Chance for Extra Arena Points from Victories)' *:Blood Knights often draw upon an enemies life energy to increase their own power and attack in battles, often leading to easy battles. *'Champion (Chance for Less Arena Points Lost from Defeats)' *:Champions, though rare, are powerful warriors able to dispatch multiple foes without breaking a sweat. Season 1 Rules * Minimum level to opt into the arena is level 80. * Each Battle requires 5 Stamina. * Your character will be automatically healed periodically and summoned forth into battles, even if you are not logged on. * Your rank will be given to you at the end of each day. * Your rank is based on the number of Arena Points relative to all other Arena participants. * The higher your Opponent's Rank relative to yours, the more Arena Points you receive for winning; opponents of lower rank will yield fewer Arena Points per win and also result in more Arena Points lost per loss. * At the end of each day, you will be awarded a rank relative to all Arena participants. * Your current rank at the end of the Arena season will determine your final rank and your rewards. * You will receive rewards for your rank as well as all ranks below it. Tiers and Rewards Tier 1 - Brawler (Top 81 - 100%) - 3x Stamina Potion Tier 2 - Swordsman (Top 61 - 80%) - Armor (Attack - 25, Defense - 12) Tier 3 - Warrior (Top 41 - 60%) - Amulet (Attack - 18, Defense - 12) Tier 4 - Gladiator (Top 21 - 40%) - Spell (Attack - 25, Defense - 12) ** Tier 5 - Hero (Top 6 - 20%) - Weapon (Attack - 44, Defense - 22) ** Tier 6 - Legend (Top 0 - 5%) - Soldier (Attack - 100, Defense - 100) * * Best Item in the Category ** Best item in the Category (only for attack) Season 1 Rules * To participate in Arena, each Duel will require the use of Arena Tokens. You will be granted an Arena Token every 10 minutes. Additionally, you can win Arena Tokens from Battles, War, and battling Alpha Mephistopheles, Red Plains, Azriel, Alpha Bahamut, or Bahamut for a chance to receive more Arena Tokens. * Each Battle requires 10 Arena Tokens * Win War Duels on the Arena Page to earn Arena Points * Your character will be automatically healed periodically and summoned forth into battles, even if you are not logged on * Your rank is based on the number of Arena Points relative to all other Arena participants * The higher your Opponent's Rank relative to yours, the more Arena Points you receive for winning * Opponents of lower rank will yield fewer Arena Points per win and also result in more Arena Points lost per loss * At the end of each day, you will be awarded a rank relative to all Arena participants * Your current rank at the end of the Arena season will determine your final rank and your rewards * You will receive rewards for your rank as well as all ranks below it * Minimum level to opt into the arena is level 80 * Add Reinforcements for additional bonuses in Arena. Each Reinforcement bonus will last for 5 days. Tiers and Rewards Tier 1 - Brawler (Top 81 - 100%) - Swordsman Helm Tier 2 - Swordsman (Top 61 - 80%) - Warrior Gauntlet (Attack - , Defense - ) Tier 3 - Warrior (Top 41 - 60%) - Hero Insignia (Attack - , Defense - ) Tier 4 - Gladiator (Top 16 - 40%) - Gladiator Plate (Attack - , Defense - ) Tier 5 - Hero (Top 6 - 15%) - Whirlwind (Attack - , Defense - ) Tier 6 - Vanguard (Top 3 - 5%) - Ragnarok (Attack - , Defense - ) Tier 7 - Alpha Vanguard(Top 0 - 2%) - Alpha Ragnarok(Attack - , Defense - ) * Category:Battle